Identity
by HuanYe
Summary: Mikan Sakura, missing student after the war between GA and AAO. 2 years later came a group of new exchanged students from Italy, with one looking exactly like Mikan, excluding the navy blue hair and the mis-matched eyes. "Mayumi, Sawada Mayumi..stop staring at me before i freaking bite you to death." Pairings undecided! Full summary please check out profile! Warning! OOCs and OCs!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I owe nothing! maybe the plot, but nothing else really!

A/N: i haven't written in ages, so hopefully its... acceptable? And i might not be able to update on a regular basis, but i will try my best!

Hajimemasu~

Italy, Venice

Lying in the middle of this dense forest is a majestic looking mansion, well as majestic as it could looked after being rebuild for god-knows number of times...

'Because of wars….and now because of the _pineapple_ and the _skylark..._ I find it a wonder why brother didn't just build a metal house instead. I mean, at least metal is malleable…'

Making use of the trees, I managed to make my way to the mansion undetected while rumbling under my breath. Stopping in front of the gates, a blue flame gathered on my palm before i pressed it against the sensor at the side of the gate. Within moments the gate opened up, along with a mechanical voice that cut through the cold air.

"Welcome back, Mistress Mayumi."

* * *

Japan, Gakuen Alice

2 years.

2 years since the all-out war with the AAO.

2 years since I last saw her.

During the war, those AAO bastards decided to take some of the students as hostages, and Mikan was one of them. When I found out about it, raged filled my vision and I ran down to the classroom they were supposedly be at.

What I found was just her, standing in front of the fallen enemies, with her back facing me..

_"Mikan?"_

_She turned around, her bright hazel eyes widen while tears threatening to overflow from it, her soft brown hair being taken off from the usual childish twin-tail, hanging loosely down her back…._

_…and those blood stains that are all over her clothes_

_"Natsume look out!" her panick shout brought me back to reality, and immediately I sensed a person behind me. However, it was too late to dodge the hit._

_I didn't realize that a man had managed to creep up behind me, and a sharp pain on the back of my neck was all I felt before everything blacked out._

'Where could she be? That irresponsible polka dots!'

When I woke up, she was already missing. No news, no letter, nothing. It's like she disappeared into the thin air.

Looking up at the sky from the window next to my seat, I thought about her again, hoping some God out there would give me an answer.

**_Maybe she is dead, who knows?_**

'NO! She is still alive! I know that much!'

**_From what, your instinct? All you own is that pathetic fire alice that couldn't even save her when she needed you! _**

"Shut up! Shut up Shut up Shut up!"

**_You know very well what I said is true, and truth hurts. Besides, if you really wanted you could just shut me up anytime, after all IM your 'logical side-'_**

"Natsume? Are you okay?" A familiar voice rang up next to my ears.

**… _and you just shouted out loud in class, genius._**

"Im.. im fine Ruka. Im going off now." A small nod from Ruka, and I left the classroom. No one, not even Narumi stopped me from walking out of class. Ever since her missing, everyone seems to be caught in the grieving mood, caring little of what is happening around them. Especially Imai, who ends up camping in her little lab, only appearing for meals and lessons.

...

'Mikan...'

* * *

Hopefully the prologue is up to standard..? Thank you for reading!

HuanRi~


	2. Arrival

Namimori, Japan

At the front gate of a house with the label 'Sawada' stood a male and a female, both with breath-taking looks that never fail to capture all the attentions available.

"Ne Mi-chan, what do you think Okaa-chan would do when she suddenly finds us half way across the planet, standing right in front of her house?"

With a smile planted on his face and a cheerful tone, Sawada Tsunayoshi asked the lady who happens to be standing right beside him.

"…I think Okaa-sama would come running towards us and hug us until we can't breathe properly."  
Despite the monotone voice, a small microscopic smile could be seen on Sawada Mayumi's face.

"And run to cook up a feast that could fit an entire Vongola Sun Squad!"

….

*knock knock*

"Coming!" A soft voice could be heard from within the house, and footsteps could be heard running towards the door. And when the front door opens, revealing the lady behind it…

"OKAA-SAN/SAMA! WE ARE BACK!"

Sawada Nana is stunned, her eyes roaming on the two _very familiar looking _people standing right at her doorstep, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. It took a moment before her mind starts processing again, her clear eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Tsu-kun! Mi-chan!"

"Okaa-san... Can't.. brea..breathe..."

"Ahh Mi-chan!"

"O..kaa-sama…"

Due to being a highly trained combat member (by Reborn), both Tsuna and Mayumi had to force themselves to not instinctively avoid the bone-crushing hug from Nana, and let her hug until they almost died of suffocation. They knew just how lonely their mother have been here all alone. Being the understanding mother, Nana decided to stay in Japan instead of following her children to Italy, where she knew she would only be a burden to them. But that does not meant she does not miss her children.

…

"Ara, why are you both back so suddenly? Didn't Tsu-kun you said that you will only be back at the end of the year?"

After releasing them from the hug and letting them into the house, Nana went to the kitchen to make some tea for the three of them while Tsuna and Mayumi stayed in the living room.

"Hehehe, because Mi-chan is entering the prestigious Gakuen Alice!" A very cheerful tone replied to Nana's question.

"EH? Mi-chan? Gakuen Alice?"

"Hai Okaa-sama, I am entering that school with Mukuro-nii, Lambo and I-pin, and Nii-sama is here to help me settle the paperworks. Mukuro-nii, Lambo and I-pin have some matters to attend to, so they will be meeting us at the school gate tomorrow."

Reaching out to help carry the cups of tea, Mayumi answered with a hint of helplessness.

_-Flashback- Palermo, Vongola Mansion Decimo's office-_

"Nii-sama, I get that separating Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii helps A LOT in reducing all the expenses and paperworks, that Lambo and I-pin really misses Japan a lot, and that Japan is a much better place for them to study… But why am I to follow them and enroll in that school too?"

"Mi-chan, you know Mukuro's hobbies-"

"Fighting Kyoya-nii, scaring others with his '4D high-definition' illusions, creating chaos, plans on taking over the world, and mentally traumatizing anyone who links the word 'pineapple' with him?"

"…Yes, and you know I would be worried if I were to sent Lambo and Ipin with only Mukuro looking after them. Besides, Mukuro's primary focus is to be on the mission, there are times whereby he would not be able to look after the two of them. So I need someone else to go along with, and out of the entire mansion you are the only person I can entrust this mission to. You are the only other person I know of that can make Lambo and I-pin stop fighting, and make Mukuro listen."

"There is the other perso-"

"If you are willing to take over the paperworks, I am very willing to change positions with you."

_-End of flashback-_

"Mukuro-kun, Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan too? Theres so many people enrolling with Mi-chan! Ahh, do you need any supplies? Uniforms? Necessities? Why not lets go shopping later!"

A gleam of excitement can be seen from Nana's eyes.  
_  
'Okaa-sama totally neglects the question of why we are suddenly enrolling in Gakuen Alice..'_

"Okaa-san, Gakuen Alice have a small town within the school area, Mi-chan can buy all the things she needs inside. Besides, uniforms and other basic supplies are giving by the school… But we can still go shopping later for tonight's dinner!"

Tsuna quickly added the last line after noticing the slight disappointment in his mother's eyes.

"But Okaa-sama, there is only the 3 of us, so you can't cook too much!" 

~The Next Day~ 

"Mama!"

"Sawada-san. You are looking as youthful and charming as usual."

"Lambo-kun! Ipin-chan! Mama misses you two so much! Ara Mukuro-kun, stop flattering Mama~"

"No of course, I am just speaking the truth from the deepest of my heart." With a charming smile, Mukuro replied Nana's words, bring a bright smile onto Nana's face.

Currently they are outside the school, Gakuen Alice's school gate. Huge golden gate giving off a secure and impenetrable feeling, with the letters 'G' and 'A' engraved into them.

Within minutes after their short gathering, 2 guards came out of the guard house and walked towards them, blank expressions etched on their faces.

"No loitering is allowed here. Please leave."

"Kufufufu, seems like the two doggies didnt know about us."

"Mukuro... I'm sorry, but they are the new transfer students that are scheduled to arrive today, from Italy. If you are in doubt, please feel free to check with the higher-ups."

As expected of a Boss trained by Reborn, Tsuna replied the guards with a formal and polite tone, coupled with the smile on his face, instantly stopping the guards from raging due to Mukuro's remarks.

However, before the guards could say anything more, a voice came up from a distance behind them.

"Hold up, are you all the group of exchange students from Italy?"

"Yes, the 4 exchanged students are here. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm here to settle the remaining paperworks. Its a pleasure meeting you." Facing the man who asked the question, Tsuna replied with a polite smile plastered on his face while he raises his hand for a handshake, but not before sending a glare to Mukuro to make sure he does not come up with anymore retorts.

"Ah, my name is Hanzai Kazusa and I'm a Music teacher here, everyone calls me Hanzai-sensei. Its a pleasure to have you all here, and I am sorry for the trouble.." Maybe its due to the 'boss' aura that Tsuna subconsciously leaked, Hanzai-sensei was stoned for a second, before shaking Tsuna's hand while replying with a very business-like tone.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, but do you mind we head for the Staff Office now? It would be great to settle the paperworks as soon as possible, and that would leave us some time for the new students to explore the area too..." Noticing the group of three chatting happily at the side (Ipin, Lambo and Mama), Hanzai-sensei asked.

"Ah yes! Of course! Lambo, Ipin, we have to leave already! Okaa-chan, I will be back later, is it fine if you head home first?"

"Its okay Tsu-kun, I will be fine! Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, Mukuro-kun, Mi-chan, take care! Mama will miss you all!"

Having said that, Nana went ahead and gave all four of them an embrace, lingering the most with Mayumi, before waving her hands, turning around and started her way home.

"Okaa-sama..."

...

"And so, Rokudo-san and Sawada-san will be in Middle school division Class 3A, your homeroom teacher will be Narumi-sensei. And both Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan will be in my class, Elementary school division Class 5A. Since we are left with an hour before homeroom starts, lets go take a quick look at the dining areas and Central Town, as for dorms and allowance we will have to wait until evening, after the Star Level exams, before we can confirm the details. Uniforms and other necessities will be placed in your dorm rooms, so for today alone you will have to attend class in your casual clothes. Is that alright?"

Right after Tsuna left after completing the paperworks, Hanzai-sensei explained the entire school system to them, from the rules and regulations to the number of headmasters in each division, before suggesting to go on a short exploring trip of the school compound before homeroom starts.

"Kufufufu~ Then I shall take my leave first then. See you later~"

Without waiting for a respond, Mukuro turned and walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Hanzai-sensei behind.

"Ro-Rokudo-san, the school area is really huge, you might get los-"

"Its okay sensei, Mukuro-nii won't get lost."

"Yeah, Mukuro-nii doesn't know the word 'lost'."

Both Lambo and Ipin replied with a really casual tone that made Hanzai-sensei couldn't help to wonder 'do you guys really know each other...'

* * *

Yes, im really late for an update, and im REALLY SORRY!  
*bows*  
and this isn't even a long update...  
*bows again*  
IM SO SORRY!

And of course, thank you for reading and reviewing and liking and even following!  
Special thanks to Knight Yuuk &amp; Setsu27 for the reviews~

Also, this story is un-beta-ed!


End file.
